Eternal Aeon Souls of the Worlds Beta
by Unknown81888
Summary: Eternal Aeon is a story about a cursed boy named Issac who was sealed away for the amazing power he possessed. One day he gets summoned by a princess in the middle of a war only to find himself being tested by a mysterious dark entity.-Created by S.L Me


**Intro**

As the sound of footsteps begin growing rapidly and loudly, two shadowed figures were shown and an unforgettable image is shown; a man with eyes as dark as the night, white hair, wearing a black suit of armor with a sword gleaming so bright that even the shadows would be gone, a woman with long, shiny golden hair, blue eyes, wearing, a white robe, and in her hands a sacred book with an orb embedded in it, and a child with eyes the colour of blood, hair as dark as the night, fangs that resemble that of a vampire, wearing a black shirt and pants with silver markings that seems to represent a grand seal that was etched across the shirt and pants.

The two figures continued running, a dark and deep voice began to echo with concern  
"You have to get out of here it's too dangerous!"

A heavenly voice full of warmth then replied

"I can't just leave you here Kieth! We promised to stay together even through death!"

After a moment of silence the dark and deep voice began to talk once again saying  
"Irene, we have a child to protect now; if they get their hands on him they would just use him for destruction!"

Irene paused with a great depression and then said  
"...Very well...I'll get to the seal of ancients immediately. Come, Isaac, we must make haste."

As Irene and Isaac were making their way to the seal, the footsteps of soldiers began to grow louder, and louder while speaking out loudly in a proud voice saying

"Aha! We finally found you! Give up the child now or we'll take him by force!"

Kieth's eyes then grew completely red and shouted with a voice that shook the area around him "PREPARE YOURSELVES!"

As the battle between Kieth and the soldiers commenced, Irene made her way to toward a room filled with magical seals.

Irene then stood in the middle of the room and began to hesitate, she thought to herself "I hope Kieth is ok…Maybe I should go back..." but then turned toward Isaac and said "Isaac, I have to send you to a safe place..."

Isaac began to grow sad, pleading

"Mother...Please! Don't leave me alone...I don't want to be alone..."

With a tear in Irene's eyes she replied with great sadness

"Sorry Isaac...This is something we must do..."  
Irene then began to chant the sacred words attempting to send Isaac through a gateway to leave the current place he was in.

Isaac started crying, and screaming out with sadness saying

"No! I don't want to go! I don't want to be alone!"

As Isaac's sadness grew more and more, a powerful glow surrounded him.

The gateway started shifting and glowing.  
As the gateway was glowing, so did Irene's book and orb, then, both relics then begin to vanish slowly along with Isaac.

Eternal Aeon Souls of the Worlds

As the sound of a silent wind blows outside a giant castle, an army riding a black armored horse, wearing a dark armor, and helmet; rides toward the castle hastily yelling "For our Lord Timothy!"

As the army rushes toward the castle, atop the walls a beautiful girl named Sophia, with long golden hair, eyes as blue as the sea, wearing a light suit of armor with a silver glow, raises her hand and shouts out a single word…"FIRE!!" A countless number of arrows then rain upon the black armored army, killing over a hundred soldiers.

The battle raged on, as the black armored army loses soldier after soldier, eventually, all the soldiers have died and the people within the castle have won…

Just as the cries of victory roars within the castle, a single man riding a black horse and the same black armor as the dead soldiers, slowly rides toward the castle, in his hand he held a mysterious orb that begin to shine as dark as the shadows the shadows began to engulf everyone it shone upon. The mysterious man then shouted "Orb of Death, hear my words! Destroy what lies beyond you and vanquish our enemy with no mercy!"

The darkness then began to cover up all the knights that died and made them rise up, the mysterious man then shouts out "Today the ancient kingdom will perish in the name of me, LORD TIMOTHY!"

As the black armored army rushes toward the castle once again, a loud voice from within the castle shouts out "This castle will never be yours Lord Timothy! I, Princess Sophia will make sure of it!"

Without wasting time, she shouts out once again, "FIRE!!" and the barrage of arrows once again rain upon the enemy…however, this time, the army didn't fall...With arrows stuck in them, the black armored army continues to rush toward the castle and begin breaking the front gates, eventually making it inside the castle.

"Fall back to the inner walls!" Shouts Princess Sophia as she makes her way toward the main fortress of the castle.

The black armored army then pushes further in, as the war continued, princess Sophia was eventually trapped by Lord Timothy on the roof of the castle holding nothing but a mysterious ancient book with a seal on it, and a sword that was the symbol of royalty within the kingdom.

As Lord Timothy slowly approaches Sophia, he says "Princess Sophia, today you will die by the same sword your father and mother did", but Sophia wasn't scared at all, she replied "The kingdom will never be yours! Even through my death, I will not let you take it!"

Sophia then tossed the book up and then embedded the sword on the roof of the castle. The roof then etched an ancient mark and began shining brightly with light, and as the light shone upon the book, the book attracted the orb of death and both the book and the orb began to glow and shimmer. The two relics then added into one.

As the book continued to glow, it forcefully pushed Sophia and Lord Timothy back fiercely, then a storm of dust blinded both Sophia and Timothy, and a dark voice echoed...

"Stay away from my mother!"

The glowing light then disbursed and a figure appeared, the voice then echoed again

"Whoever hurts mother will pay with their life!"

After Sophia and Lord Timothy's eyes cleared, they saw a sight unlike any other: A boy with yes are red as blood, hair as dark as the night, fangs that resembles that of a vampire, wearing a black shirt and pants with silver markings that seems to represent a grand seal that was etched across the shirt and pants.

Lord Timothy without wasting time rushes toward Sophia with his sword ignoring the mysterious boy. As Lord Timothy was about to strike down Sophia, the mysterious boy instantly appears in front of Lord Timothy with his hand opened wide pointing toward Timothy.

A strange energy then begins to build in front of the opened hand and fires a shot of what looks like a grey energy ball toward Lord Timothy. With that one shot, Lord Timothy was hurled across the roof bleeding on the etched ground of the roof.

As Lord Timothy was breathing his last breath, a mysterious shadowed figure appeared in front of him…"Your task is not over yet" said the shadow.

The shadow then raises his hand up and the floor of the roof began shining in a red, blood color. The markings of the floor then slowly appear on Lord Timothy as he slowly begins to transform into a dragon.

The shadow then says "Let the test of your true power begin, dual breed…ISSAC!"


End file.
